Memories
by Flutejrp
Summary: Chad met Caitlyn and the two became friends. Read the journey as the two finds themselves in a kid-based organization and other situations that affect their friendship. As the two grow and mature so does the friendship between them and something new is ignited. 274/96(Oc). First chapter: Age 4 and 5: First Meeting.


**A/N: I'm tired of fricking writer's block on my other story and keeping this all in head. I decided to start on the Chad/Caitlyn journey of friendship with this first chapter! This will contain a collection of Chad/Caitlyn friendship one-shots and maybe some are romantic. Note, the KND does exist in this story.**_  
_

**First Chapter- Age 4 and 5: First Meeting**

**Words count: 1,315**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything KND but my own characters!**

* * *

_~KND~_

"I can't believe this!" a boy grunted, sinking down further into the couch.

The boy had blonde hair with a bang that covered one of his deep brown eyes, that was almost black. He crossed his fair-skinned and skinny arms. He wore a white tee with tan khaki pants.

He huffed at the brunette, green-eyed teenage girl standing in front of him. She simply wore a pink shirt with a blue-jean skirt and white sandals. She was his babysitter for the day, her first day.

"I don't care," the teen girl glared threateningly, putting her hands on her hips, "your parents put me in charge of you and you have to do what I say, brat!"

"Whatever, Tiffany!" the boy snapped back, glaring right back.

Suddenly, the boy was pulled off the couch and was being dangled by his collar in front of the enraged teenager. The boy was struggling to get out of her hold, shaking and pushing the hand off.

"Now, listen, you five-year old twerp!" Tiffany exclaimed, fire in her eyes. "You don't talk back or you going to be in big trouble with my friend."

As she said that, she pulled out a blush compact which instantly turned into a pink and black laser in seconds. This stilled the boy's action as he looked frightful at the weapon.

"Good," Tiffany smirked.

The laser turned back into the blush compact and she put it out away. Tiffany threw the boy back on the couch, and throw else something at him. He winced in pain as the object, or really objects, hit him in the head and shoulder.

"Put your shoes on," Tiffany commanded, "We're going to the park."

The boy did so without a moment of hesitation, worried about the laser getting him.

_~KND~_

The boy was dragged by his wrist to the park. Kids played happily on the playground, wether they were in a group or not. Unfornately for the little boy, Tiffany had other plans.

"I wanna play with the other kids," the boy whined, trying to escape out of her grip.

"Shut up, brat!" Tiffany snapped, tightening her grip.

Tiffany continued to drag the boy to a group of teens that was across the park, taking shade under a tree. One of the teenage boys came up to them and examined the boy as if he was prey. The boy had lightly tan skin on his face and spiked up black hair. His eyes were shielded by a pair of black sunglasses with a deep red outline. His attire consisted of a black muscle shirt and baggy pants with brown boots.

"Hey, Tiff," the teen greeted, before looking at the blonde boy. "'s this the boy you're babysitting? What's his tag?"

"Don't know," Tiffany shrugged, before smirking wicked. "All I know is his age: five. He's young enough, right?"

Tiffany released the boy and shoved him forward to the middle of the group. When he was shoved, the boy lost balance and fell, laying on his front, which caused the group of teens to laugh.

"Look at him," a female cackled.

"Yeah, he looks stupid," a male chortled.

"He's just a dumb kid," another male chuckled, causing the group to roar with laughter.

That last one really hits the boy, making him a bit down. 'Kid', a word that meant a small human or a baby goat, but to him, it meant being weak and he hated to be that. He felt like he had no friends in the world and the loneliest child in the world.

"Hey, leave him alone!" came the voice that would change his life forever.

That voice also stopped the laughter and was invisible because there was nobody around. The boy looked up to see the teens moving their eyes around, looking for who said it.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" the voice exclaimed, sounding female. "Pick on someone else, perferably someone your own size!"

"Where are you, brat?" Tiffany snapped, glaring everywhere.

"Come out and fight!" the black-haired boy from before exclaimed, following Tiffany's example.

Suddenly, there was a _whoosh _and a hand was offered to the blonde boy. He took it and was lifted on his feet. The figure was a tan skin girl that was shorter than him by a couple of inches. He didn't get a good look when he was interupted.

"Oh, a girl standing up for her boyfriend," the black-haired boy teased, coming up to them. "Too bad they're both going to torture by us Teenz!"

The teen boy cackled, along with the rest of the group. Suddenly, the boy was kneeling in pain, clutching his shin. One by one, each boy except the blonde boy was kicked someway on the leg; shin, knee, or thigh. The girl who spoke up had done the kicking.

Unfortunately, this caused the teen girls to glare at the girl and go after her. As if on instinct, the blonde boy kicked, tripped, or punched the girls going after his savior with her assistance. When the group of teens were distracted with their wounds, the two were off, running away from the group.

"Get them!" the two heard, followed by the shuffled of feet running.

"Can you climb?" the girl asked, as the two ran.

"Yeah," the boy replied.

"Well, get ready," the girl warned as the two came to a tree.

The girl jumped up onto a branch and climb deeper up the tree when she was out of sight. The boy hastily followed her example and met up with her on a thick branch that was surrounded by leaves. The two looked down and held their breath as the teens stopped under the tree.

"Where did they go?" Tiffany snapped, clucthing her chin and eye.

"I think they went that way," another male teen pointed in a different direction.

"Come on!" the black-haired boy that, the teens ran off in the direction that was pointed out.

The two kids released their breaths and panted, tired from the run. The blonde boy took this time to examine the girl. She still had tan skin that he noticed earlier. She had her dark brown-black hair in a hair ponytail. She wore a red shirt and a black skirt with black leggins and black sandals.

"Thanks," the blonde boy panted, "y'know for saving me back there."

"No problem," the girl waved it off. "Anything to help a fellow child."

"Where were you when you first spoke?" the boy asked, coming out of his panting state.

"I was in the tree," the girl replied, also coming out of her own panting state. "I was in there before you came. I couldn't let them hurt you." She looked at him for the first time in the eye with a friendly spark in her chocolate dark brown eyes.

The boy smiled. "Well, you didn't let that happen and thank you for that."

"Are you really five?" the girl giggled.

"Yeah, how old are you?" the boy asked, smiling nonchalantly.

"I just turned four a couple of weeks ago," the girl replied.

"Well, happy late birthday," the boy stuck his hand out. "I'm Chad Dickson."

The girl smiled, taking his hand. "Caitlyn Tuttalu." The two released their hands and watched the clouds through the leaves in the tree.

"We're friends, right Caitlyn?" Chad asked, hopeful.

"We're best friends now, Chad," Caitlyn corrected, holding out her pinky to him.

Chad beamed and locked his pinky with his. The two continued to lounge around in the tree, watching the clouds and the sunset together until the two had to go home.

Chad knew that he met the one person that would be his best friend for life. Talk about clichés.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Sorry that this is short, but the chapter will probably get longer. No promises!**

**-Probably update my New Change story tomorrow.**

**-How did this look? I want your honest opinion! Through reviews!**

**Trey: You heard the woman! Review!**

**Me: Trey, say it nicely...**

**Trey: Fine! Review...**

**Me: There you go...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
